Stony vs The Shirt
by Kitty September
Summary: Steve comes home after a really long few days, wanting nothing more than relaxation. Tony has other ideas. Also a new shirt.


It's been a long day. A really long day, fully restored super soldier metabolism or not. Rikki Barnes is a good Captain America, she really is. And Sam's still got a hand in when it comes to Avengers Academy. But there are some things which still, somehow, require Steve Rogers on deck and actively participating. Too actively if the ache in his back is anything to go by. Maybe Tony's right - maybe he is showing his age. Two nights away from home is two too many these days.

Steve drops his shield into its stand in the hallway. It's a replica which might actually be better than the original. It is beautiful and meaningful, and allowed him to pass on the original with no guilt. It was given to him as a wedding present by the new Queen of Wakanda. Right now it's just heavy, though. He needs to drink a gallon off that obscenely overpriced mineral water Tony insists on getting piped into the Mansion, and then he needs to lie down in his own bed.

He's so busy thinking about how good those ridiculous satin sheets are going to feel that he almost misses Tony lounging about in the living room. It's the fact that Tony doesn't announce his presence that gives him away in the end. And it means Steve knows the rat has something up his sleeve.

"Tony," Steve says cautiously as he approaches the back of the couch that Tony is currently sprawled across.

"Steven?" Tony replies, like sugar wouldn't melt. When, in reality large quantities of sugar melt in Tony's mouth on far too regular a basis for someone so comfortably into his 50s.

Steve is just about to lean in and find out when he notices it.

"What is that?" Steve asks, tone more calm than the situation deserves.

"What's what?" Tony asks, dropping his engineering magazine and opening his arms up wide. Showing off the shirt and the fact he knows exactly what has Steve so taken aback. Tony's playing him, he's always playing him. Steve sighs.

"The shirt, Tony."

It's one of those tawdry novelty ones that Tony has some strange fondness for. It's dark green, actually a nice color on Tony. But the slogan leaves a lot to be desired. "I 3 seducing other people's wives" is emblazoned on the front in lurid gold lettering. There's a cartoon martini glass on it. It's probably a catch phrase or something. But it makes a dark jealous part of Steve wake up and take notice. Something hot edged and dangerous.

"Oh this old thing? You don't mind do you?" Tony says, knowing that Steve minds that he minds as much as the jealous twinge itself. "Thought I might go for a run, see what the paparazzi think of me returning to my old ways, something like that?"

Steve laughs at that, because he can already imagine the headlines now. Last time Tony left a party a few hours before Steve, The Bugle ended up running with the headline 'Is another Civil War on the way?' and a picture of Tony looking morose and Steve looking exhausted, both taken years ago and years apart. Not that the Bugle cares about things like that.

Steve summons up enough serum enhanced stamina to vault over the couch and land on top of a still roguishly smiling Tony. Tony's eyes brighten and he leans up, tries to catch Steve in a kiss but Steve twists at the last moment. Puts his mouth next to Tony's ear instead.

"I don't like the shirt," Steve says, gets hands on the hem of the offending garment, "I think we should take it off you?"

Tony's breath catches and he tries to arch up, tries to get them closer, more contact. Steve pins him one handed, without the suit Tony's no match even if he is cunning as the devil on a hot day.

"Yes sir," Tony says, still grinning like sin but with a very new purpose in his eye. Steve lets his husband sit up far enough to remove the shirt. He thinks about ripping it clean off because Tony gets a bit crazy when he does the whole super strength thing. But if the frantic and hurried edge to Tony's movements are anything to go by he's already more than on board with Steve's updated but still bed related plans for the afternoon.

the shirt gets tossed on the floor, and they knock the couch over in their haste. But that's one of the hazards of marrying a super soldier so Tony doesn't even complain.

A few hours later Steve's willing to admit that maybe he doesn't totally hate that shirt after all.


End file.
